


A new mission

by Soph9



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie loves Peggy, ENJOY IT, F/F, Peggy being herself, This is no how i originally planned it to be but i couldn't write more angst, but i also wrote something else, it was meant to be for the cartinelli secret santa, it's a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph9/pseuds/Soph9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gets a new mission, Angie is not  very happy about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new mission

Angie stares at the window. The same she’s been doing for the last two days.

She doesn’t think she’s even gone to bed. She doesn’t remember a single thing since that day. Precisely since 4 in the afternoon of that Wednesday.

Everything happened so fast.

* * *

 

_Angie was home, baking some scones for Peggy. They were her favourites._  
She was about to be done with them when she hears the door opening She takes them out of the turned off oven and goes check –it is too early for it to be Pegs- she thinks. When she gets closer she hears her name being called for her English roommate. She can’t help but wonder if something had happened to her at work to make her come back earlier…  
Worriedly, she goes to see her friend. She looks different, tense, upset. She says hello, but her voice is a bit broken, Angie can feel it.

_“Hey English, everything alright?”_

_“Angie,” Peggy starts quietly. Angie knows, she knows what she’s about to say and she’s terrified of it. She won’t let it happen like the last time. She won’t let her put herself in danger again like the last time without a fight. Not this time. “Angie, I’ve been assigned to a new mission” Peggy finishes._  
  


_“Are you serious?!” She yells, “You promised that last time was gonna be the last one! You almost don’t make it back Peggy! Don’t go. Ask for someone else to go. Not you! You promised me!”_

_“Angie, you have to understand. I have to, it’s my job” Peggy protests._

_“English please, don’t go.”_

_“Ang, it is important” Peggy says looking down “I know I promised, but this time is different. It’s not that dangerous, and there will be a team with me, they will protect me. There will be no bullets this time”_

_“You can’t promise me that! Peggy, Please…stay” Angie pleads._

_“Angie, listen to me. I have to. It’s my job. I need to do this. I can’t stay here while everybody is out there trying to fix my mistakes. It’s only a few weeks”_

_“If you go, I won’t be here to patch ya up when you come back” Angie states, somehow trying to convince Peggy to stay._

_Peggy looks at her. She says nothing for a minute. But then she sighs and says she understands._

_“I will miss you, Angie” she adds in a very low voice, just barely above a whisper._

_“English” Angie tries one last time, on the verge of tears. “Don’t do this. There’s people that need you here and alive”_

_“Who are you fooling, Angie? All I have is my work. Nobody needs me” Peggy says, passing her hands through her hair, exasperated._

_“Are you really that naïve Pegs!? Can’t you see it?! We’ve been living together for almost a year, and I still can’t get you to see it?_ I _care for you._ I _need you. Do you really think I would still be here if I didn’t care for you? Yes, it’s a nice house, but it ain’t why I stay. I am here ‘cause of you. I’ve been practically living here by myself all this time just for those moments I get to share with you. Even if you are away most of the time and when you are here you are exhausted, those little moments are the ones that make me want to stay. But I can’t keep on seeing you going out there on those missions, especially after the last time that almost got you killed. Pegs, I just can’t keep watching you putting yourself in danger. I can’t stand the thought of the person I love getting herself killed. I just can’t!”_

_“Wait, what?” Peggy says “You what?”_

_Angie takes a deep breath – I’ve said it, there’s no backing down. “I do English. I love you.” She ends looking down._

_“Oh, Ang, I didn’t know… I do not know what to say.”_

_“It’s fine, I’m sorry If it makes you uncomfortable.”_

_“It’s not that Angie, I’m sorry, but you know that I still have to go.” Peggy finishes and runs upstairs to -Angie assumes- change and get her bag._

_A few minutes late, Peggy comes back down with her bag and finds Angie in the same place she was when she went to her room. She’s looking at her, with teary eyes, silently pleading her not to leave._

_“Ang”_

_She only has one last try, to convince her love to stay. She goes to her and kisses her. It’s a light kiss, just a bit more than a peck on her lips. Nothing like she imagined their first kiss would be. Peggy is quiet, but after a moment she does kiss her back. Angie pulls away and looks at her English woman, standing there, in her uniform, with her mission bag._

_“I didn’t want to regret not doing it, y’know?”_

_“I understand”_

_“Okay”_

_“I have to go now”_

_“I was serious when I said I won’t be here when you get back” Tears are now freely running down Angie’s face._

_“I know. I’m sorry” And with one last look at Angie, she leaves._

_Angie stays there, silently crying._

* * *

 

And now she is still, two days later, here, in their apartment. She has yet to go pack her things, find a new place, a job, but she feels like she can’t move.

The love of her life left. She confessed her love for her and she still left. She’s probably in danger, hurt, or worse.

No. She can’t think of worse. She can’t think of Peggy dying. She can’t. She has to put herself together; she has so much to do.

Angie starts with trying to find a place to stay. She searches in the newspaper, but finds nothing. She calls Mrs Fry to ask for her old room, but unfortunately there’s no room available. After all there’s been almost a year. Of course she must have rented it to someone else!

-I can stay here for one more day- she thinks

One day becomes two and two becomes a week. But by the end of that week she has everything packed, waiting to be moved – where?  She still doesn’t know; probably her parent’s house.

That Friday morning a phone starts ringing while she was showering. She tries to catch it, but when she gets there, it has already stopped.

She goes to what used to be her room and changes. A few moments later, the phone rings again. This time, she gets there in time.

It was Mr. Edwin Jarvis, or Mr. Fancy –as Angie called him. He was Peggy’s coworker. Before he can say anything she tells him that Peggy is not there.

“I am aware Miss Martinelli, I am with her” Mr. Jarvis says hesitantly before continuing. “She’s in the hospital Miss Martinelli. I thought you would like to know. The doctors do not know if she is going to make it. We are back in New York. If you would like, I could pick you up and drive you here”

Angie nodded; she didn’t realize for a second that Mr. Fancy couldn’t see her. When she did she immediately said yes and thanked him.

Twenty minutes later Mr. Jarvis was at her door, waiting for her.

She silently got in the car and kept quiet the entire ride to the hospital.

When they got there they quickly went to Peggy’s room. But before entering, Mr. Jarvis warned her “Miss Carter is in a lot of pain and is very hurt, Miss Martinelli. She regains conscience for moments, but she is most likely to still be sedated” He says.

Angie just nods and goes in.

She doesn’t know what was she expecting, but this was worse.

Peggy was lying on that bed, looking so small. Her face was covered with little cuts and her arms were all bruised. Her beautiful lips still had dry blood and her hair was all messy and tangled. Angie looks closer and sees that her chest was bandaged. She probably went through surgery- Angie thinks.

She realizes she still doesn’t know what happened to Peggy. She looks around and sees Mr. Jarvis still there and gives him a questioning look.

He understands what she means and starts telling her what had happened.

“She went on a mission to bring back some confidential files that had been stolen from the SSR. The mission had been canceled. It was too dangerous; they had decided it was not worth the risk. Miss Carter hadn’t agreed and went by herself; she seemed to believe it had happened because she had left the files unattended. Apparently the thieves were waiting for her and they had set a bomb to explode the moment someone opened the door of the room the files were being kept. Miss Carter was too close and she couldn’t run away in time. The files were destroyed with the explosion, it has been confirmed.”

“She told me there would be a team with her” Angie sobbed. “She said that there was gonna be a team to protect her! How could this have been her fault?”

“It wasn’t. It was also confirmed that there was a new agent that also happened to be a Russian spy. He is the one who broke into Miss Carter’s office and stole them”

Angie looks back to Peggy, grabs a chair and sits next to her. She holds her hand, trying not to move her too much, just in case she’s in too much pain.

“Peggy” She whispers “Please, wake up. I need you”

Mr. Jarvis gives her a comforting look and leaves to give them more privacy.

“English, please” Angie cries. “I love you, please come back to me. I didn’t mean it when I said I was leaving you. I could never leave you. Please Pegs”

She kisses her hand and lays her head next to Peggy’s and closes her eyes.

She realizes she has fallen asleep when she feels a hand on her face.

She slowly opens her eyes and sees those beautiful brown eyes she’s been longing to see staring right at her.

“Hi darling” She says in a small voice.

“Peggy?” she says as tears start to run down her face once again. “Am I dreaming?” she can’t help but ask.

“Angie, I am deeply sorry. I should have never left you. Especially without telling you how much I love you, too” She tries to kiss her hand but when she moves her arm she yelps in pain.

“English, stay quiet, let me call a doctor to check on you!”

“Angie, I’m alright darling. The doctor can wait.”

“You are alright? You walked _by yourself_ into a bomb Peggy! What were you thinking?!”

Peggy looks down. “I’m sorry Angie. About everything, please forgive me.”

“It’s alright Pegs, just please, please promise me that you won’t do something like this again, I can’t take it. Promise it, English, for real this time” Angie begged.

“I promise my dear, I promise. Come here” Peggy says.

Angie leans in and gently kisses her. “What does this mean for us, Pegs?” She asks resting her forehead into her friend’s.

“I love you Angie, I have loved you for a long time now. I’m sorry I never did anything about it. I want to now. I was afraid before, but I don’t want to be anymore. I do not want to waste more time. I want to share my life with you, if you will have me, of course”

“Yes, English. I love you. I’m sorry, too. For saying I would leave. I didn’t mean it, I was just mad at you. I should have never said it.”

“It’s okay darling, everything is going to be alright” Peggy says before, ignoring her pain, leans into Angie and kisses her.

Angie knew that Peggy had a long way until she got to be herself again, but she was happy she was alive and she got to be there for her, as to more than just her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I haven't written (and published) in forever.   
> I hope you like it, this is the first time i write anything for this fandom.   
> All mistakes are mine and I obviously don't own the characters -otherwise Angie would be in every episode of season 2, living with Peggy...  
> Alright, thank you!


End file.
